This invention relates to bolsters for freight car trucks and more particularly is concerned with providing a replaceable gib arrangement for either new or used bolsters.
At present, it is conventional to provide that after predetermined wear, the gibs must be restored. Currently, the worn gib is built-up by depositing weld metal until sufficient build-up of metal is achieved.
This weld build-up procedure is not only difficult and time-consuming, but it requires complete dismantling of the truck whenever gib repair is required and it limits the choice of the gib wear surface material so that undesired side frame wear can also result in the case of conventional freight car truck designs.
There is a need for improved bolster gib arrangements to reduce the over-all truck wear problem and to simplify replacement of worn gibs.